Crankshaft bearing journals and connecting rods are typically supported on a crankshaft by sliding bearings. Alternately, rolling-element bearing assemblies are sometimes used in these locations, and these assemblies include cage segments for guiding and holding the rolling elements. The cage segments and the rolling elements are placed between the to-be-supported journals and the surrounding housing, and the housing functions as the bearing outer ring. Each cage segment extends over a predetermined circumferential region of the to-be-supported journal; for example, at least two cage segments, each of which extends over a 180° circumferential angle, may be used.
The cage segments are placed around the to-be-supported journals and placed into the surrounding outer ring.
A disadvantage of this conventional arrangement is that a non-negligible amount of friction sometimes exists. Furthermore, the stability of the bearing assembly is not always optimal.